Axel and Lioness
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel decides to tell Lioness his feelings but he must save her from Paine, Spydah and Magness first. AxL


Axel and Lioness

Set 2 weeks after the Serpent's Tail

Axel was cooking some food and was daydreaming of Lioness ever since she took a vacation in Brazil. "Ax? Ax-man? Axel?" asked King. "HEY!" "Hm hey what?" asked Axel. "What did you say?" "Ah forget it your mind's not on food you're thinking about someone with bring brown hair and you smell her sweet perfume even though she doesn't wear perfume" smiled King then he sniffed. (King coughs) "HEY WHOA!" cried Axel. "It's boiling over!" "YOU'RE BURNING THE FOOD!" called King. "Sorry Kingster guess I was thinking about Lioness again" sighed Axel. "I can't help it. I love her King." "Look why don't you stop moaning and moping around just…just tell her" King suggested. "Tell her?" asked Axel. "I wish I had the guts to tell her." "Oh come on Ax-man fly to Brazil sweep her off her feet carry her off in style" King said. "It's no use King I thought it all out it's just wouldn't work." Axel sighed sadly. "Besides she left so I could find out what happened to my Dad" "She phoned saying she misses you" King told him. "I know but she deserves better than me" argued Axel. "So she's from a rich family so what?" asked King. "I'm obsessed with finding my Dad that's what that's no life for a girl like Lioness what kind of a future is that?" asked Axel. Then Master Ji appeared. "Young Manning you need a break" he told him. "that's what I've be telling him" King said. Axel sighed. "You're right" he finally said. And got into his Airjet. "I'm heading for the Airport" "You need Lioness with you I'll let her know you're coming" King told him.

Meanwhile in Brazil

Lioness was talking to Eliza. "King called Axel is coming to see me" she told Eliza. "That's good" smiled Eliza then Paine and Magness appeared. "GRAB LIONESS SPYDAH!" Paine ordered Spydah who also appeared and he grabbed her. "LET COUSIN LIONESS GO!" ordered Eliza. But Paine knocked Eliza out!

Later

Axel found Eliza knocked out! "Axel!" cried Eliza as she recovered. "PAINE TOOK LIONESS!" "OH GOD!" cried Axel. "I GOT TO SAVE HER AND STOP PAINE!"

Paine's Brazilian Lair

Paine and Magness smirked evilly. "WE HAVE YOU RIGHT WHERE WE WANT YOU BOTH!" smirked Magness. "YOU USED ME TO GET TO AXEL YOU ARE ONE SICK BITCH!" yelled Lioness. "OH REALLY?" yelled Paine. "YEAH!" yelled Lioness then Axel appeared. "I'M SORRY I GOT YOU INTO THIS LIONESS!" cried Axel. "NOW SAMANTHA YOU CAN DESTROY LIONESS!" yelled Paine. "NOT DAMN LIKELY!" yelled Axel and punched Magness with his foot. "AXEL I'LL DEAL WITH SPYDAH AND MAGNESS YOU TAKE DOWN PAINE!" Lioness called as she got out of the ropes. Soon Axel battled Paine as Lioness battled Magness and Spydah. "HOW DID YOU FIND ME!" asked Paine. "A TRACKER IN LIONESS'S JACKET!" smirked Axel and Lioness. "Thanks Garrett" then Lioness bashed Spydah into a wall making him land in a sink. "!" screeched Spydah. "JUST ME TO DESTROY YOU NOW LIONESS!" laughed Magness. Then Lioness dropped a match making the lair go on fire making Magness weak. "AXEL NOW!" called Lioness. "JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Magness shot backwards into a truck which Axel and Lioness dropped Spydah in too. " THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" yelled Paine. "YOU BET IT IS!" yelled Lioness and Axel punching Paine.

Later

As Paine, Magness and Spydah were locked behind bars. "I now understand why you left me and the boys you needed time away from me finding Dad and Magness" Axel said. "Please Cat will you help me find out what happened to Dad?" "Of course I will it's just takes time and some things are worth waiting" smiled Lioness. "Wait did you call me Cat?" she asked. "Yes I did" smiled Axel. "Cat I love you" "Oh Axel I only dreamed you'd say that" smiled Lioness. "And I love you too" Eliza and King (who just arrived) smiled.

3 hours later

Lioness's family were glad to see their relative safe. "Lioness is dating her leader Axel Manning" smiled Eliza. "Yes she is" smiled King. Axel and Lioness smiled glad to see that lioness's family approved.

6 weeks later

Axel and Lioness found the Serpent's Tail HQ and found Sebastian Manning and defected the Serpent's Tail. "Well done Axel" smiled Lioness. "And well done Cat" smiled Axel and they kissed. Sebastian was pleased to see his son had a girlfriend. "I give you two my blessing" he smiled. "Thanks" smiled Axel and Lioness as they kissed again.

The End


End file.
